


The Night has a Thousand Eyes

by ashes_at_midnight



Series: Love is Never Wise [28]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 05:18:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2569571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashes_at_midnight/pseuds/ashes_at_midnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel's Nightmare</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Night has a Thousand Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: A slight AU of the S1 episode 'Nightmares' What if Angel had actually been present in this episode, what would have been his nightmare? Angel is Angelus in this one.

 

The Night has a Thousand Eyes

The graveyard was silent as the grave, the stars shining bright as I stepped through the shimmering portal. I glanced back behind me and noticed the school was still bathed in the afternoon sunlight. I shook my head at the sight and reached into the pocket of my jacket and pulled out a stake.

It had been one hell of a day.

First Wendell had been attacked by a bunch of big, black, hairy spiders…then afterwards he told us he had been having dreams, nightmares really of spiders attacking him for months. Something to do with his brother leaving their heat light on or something and they all died. Anyway, it was weird.

Then I saw the little boy. He looked so sad.

Giles thinks our very nightmares are coming true. I really, really hope not…. I would hate to have a chemistry test over and over again.

There is a rustling sound from behind a strand of trees and I pause. I sense something familiar and turn around quickly. Angel is standing a few feet away, a dark shadow beneath the trees; his eyes are hooded and dark. I let out a deep breath and relax slightly, letting my stake drop to my side.

That's when I realize something is very wrong.

He doesn't come towards me, instead he watches me intently. I feel a chill run up my spine and shiver under his unwavering gaze. Like he is looking deep into my soul and liking what he sees. It's an uneasy feeling. His eyes are so dark…. like bottomless pits, there is no emotion in them at all.

The feeling of dread increases and I shudder again "Angel…" I whisper softly "What's wrong?"

Finally he moves, his lips twist up in a smirk and I see a quick flash of perfectly white teeth. "Nothing's wrong" he almost purrs, his smirk is cruel "I'm fine…perfectly happy" he chuckles darkly and I shiver suddenly "I'm finally free!"

He moves so fast I don't even see him until he is standing right in front in front of me. I jump as he grabs my shoulders in a painful grip and snarls angrily. His face shifts, his eyes turning a deep golden as his teeth grow to sharp points, I gasp.

He grins at me "Oh Buff" he whispers through his fangs "I'm going to enjoy this!" one of his hands leaves my shoulder and grabs a handful of hair, he jerks my head painfully to the side, exposing my throat to his hungry gaze. I hear him growl softly again before he darts forward and buries his fangs in the side of my neck.

He holds me tight against him, I make a small whimper in the back of my throat but I don't scream. I struggle, but it's no use against his tight grip and I'm fading fast. My vision become clouded, my breath coming in deep painful gasps. I can feel the blood pumping through my veins, a deep roaring in my ear. I start to feel sick and dizzy.

My heart is pounding painfully in my chest as it struggles to pump blood through my system. "Angel…" I gasp "Angel…stop" I whimper in a small scared voice

He chuckles and pulls away, I sag in his arms and he lowers me gently to the floor. His tongue flicks over his lips and he smiles wickedly "I'm not Angel little Slayer" he growls around his fangs. Then he lifts his free hand, opens his mouth and bites down on his wrist. Blood squirts out of the side of his mouth and splashes my cheek. My eyes open wide and I gasp. I squirm, trying to get up but my whole body feels like jelly, I can't move.

His grip on my shoulders is tight as he places his wrist above my mouth and lets the blood flow down my throat, I choke and splutter, but the reflex to swallow is to much. The blood tingles down my throat.

I start to cry silently, my vision going blurry from tears and blood loss. My body has almost given up. I can't even more now, not even a little twitch of a finger. I sigh and my eyes flutter closed, my mind going completely blank.

I know I'm dead.

My heart is still.

The coffin is surprisingly easy to break. I tear at the fabric, ripping it to shreds; I pound at the rough wood with my fists, crushing the wood easily. Dirt tumbles into the little hole I made and I snarl. I tear at the box and crawl upwards. The dirt is cool against my skin, I can feel the earthworms wiggle against my fingers and the roots of trees scrape against my legs.

My hand breaks the surface and I scrabble for a purchase. I dig my nails into the tuffs of grass and pull my head out of the soil. I cough and splutter, spitting dirt from my mouth as I crawl out of the earth and flop onto the grass as I take deep breath's of air.

I grunt and roll to my feet, shaking my head and brushing dirt from my shiny blue top and blonde hair. I hear a soft gasp from behind me and I whip around startled, Willow, Xander and Giles are standing a few feet away, identical looks of horror on their faces.

I smile at them and take a few steps towards them but they back away in fear. I stop and tilt my head to the side as I regard them with confusion "Guys?" I whisper, "What's going on?" I ask quietly

Giles swallows loudly "It's ok Buffy…we'll fix this" I listen to him as he tries to sooth me, but I'm confused. I turn around and notice the gravestone behind me. Carved into the stone are the words _Buffy Summers 1981-1997_ , I gasp, a choking sob in the back in my throat. I bring my hands up to my face in horror. The hard brow ridges are still a shock, the pointed fangs sharper then I imagined. I blink and start to shake

"Buffy…" whispers Giles softly, his voice soothing

I turn away frantically "Don't look at me!" I yell as I turn away in shame

His voice cuts through my pain "Buffy…who did this?" he whispers

I shudder "Angel…" I whisper, "It was Angel"


End file.
